Jennifer/Gallery
Art Jennifer grab.png|Jennifer being grabbed by Imps. JenniferFace.png|Portrait. Characters.jpg|Portrait. JenniferBrown.png|Jennifer and Brown. Jennifer_pipe.png|Jennifer holding a pipe. Brownjennifer.jpg|Jennifer and Brown. JenniferGameOver.gif|Jennifer dies in a game over. BrownGameOver.gif|Brown dies in an unused game over. Rorwall02a.png|Wallpaper. OldPhoto.png|Jennifer in the Old Photo. Cast.png|Jennifer in the Old Photo (labeled). JenDress1.png|Jennifer's dress marked by red crayons. JenDress2.png|Jennifer's dress marked by red crayons. Intro JenniferWakesUp.gif|Jennifer "waking up". BrownApproachesJennifer.gif|Brown approaches Jennifer. JenniferAwake.png|Jennifer in the park. WendyJenniferPlaying.gif|Wendy and Jennifer playing. BrownGettingScent.jpg|Brown getting a scent. 755328-930042 20060919 110.jpg|Jennifer holding a gun and Brown searching for an item. JenniferEntersOrphanage.gif|Jennifer enters the abandoned orphanage. JenniferEnter.png|Jennifer enters the abandoned orphanage. JenFace.png|Jennifer in the bathroom. JenniferHand.png|Jennifer in danger. JenniferHand.gif|Jennifer being grabbed. JenImps.gif|Jennifer grabbed by Imps. ClubTorches.gif|Jennifer surrounded by the aristocrats. JenniferFoot.gif|Jennifer being stepped on. JenniferWeeping.gif|Jennifer weeping in the rain. 755295-930042 20060919 077.jpg|Jennifer hugging Brown in the rain. 755298-930042 20060919 080.jpg|Jennifer and Wendy in the garden of red roses. WendyJenniferEmbrace.gif|"I will serve you, Princess. Just... kiss me, please." Youngjeningreydk1.jpg|Jennifer and Wendy smiling to each other. 755340-930042 20060919 122.jpg|Jennifer and Wendy smiling to each other. Story screenshots Jen00.png|Jennifer arrives at the orphanage's bus stop. JenniferOpensStorybook.gif|Jennifer reads the storybook. Jen01.png|Jennifer. RicketyShed.png|Jennifer in the Rickety Shed. JenniferEnters.png|Jennifer enters the abandoned orphanage. Filth Room.png|Jennifer in the Filth Room. Dormitory.png|Jennifer in the Dormitory. Attic.png|Jennifer in the Attic. JenniferDig.gif|Jennifer digs the coffin. CoffinDig.png|Jennifer digs the coffin. PaperBags.png|Jennifer surrounded by the Aristocrats. HeadBags.jpg|Jennifer surrounded by the Aristocrats. Water1.gif|Jennifer receiving the water humiliation. Water.gif|Jennifer receiving the water humiliation. JenGrave.gif|Jennifer shoved in a coffin. Coffin.png|Jennifer shoved in a coffin. JenniferTied00.png|Jennifer tied up. JenniferTied.png|Jennifer tied up. Jen.png|Jennifer held hostage against her will. MeetBrown1.png|Jennifer holding Brown's collar. MeetBrown2.png|Jennifer smiles at Brown. GregoryMeet.png|Gregory M. Wilson offers a storybook to Jennifer. JenniferKey.png|Jennifer and Nicholas in the 2nd Passenger Corridor. JenniferAndDiana.jpg|Jennifer and Diana. JenniferLooksUp.gif|Jennifer looking at Diana. Jennfier_look.png|Jennifer looking at Diana. JenniferRat.png|Jennifer receiving the rat punishment. RatFace.gif|Jennifer having the rat rubbed on her face. Jennifer_Peek.png|Jennifer peeking. JenBrownBag.png|Jennifer and Brown. HoffBoss1.png|Hoffman's boss fight. HoffBoss4.png|Hoffman assaulting Jennifer. HoffBoss2.png|Hoffman assaulting Jennifer. HoffBoss3.png|Hoffman assaulting Jennifer. Petey1.png|Peter in the bag. Petey2.png|Peter in the bag. PeterFlees.png|Sir Peter flees. JenniferAmanda.png|Jennifer in the woods. Ahhh.png|Jennifer being grasped by Amanda. Jenniferrat.png|Jennifer holding the tool of the rat punishment. JenniferFaints.gif|Jennifer faints. LoveLetter.png|Jennifer looking at the love letter. JenniferRoom.jpg|Jennifer holding Meg's torn letter. Jennifer finally found The Bird of Happiness.jpg|Jennifer finds the Bird of Happiness. JenDoll.png|Jennifer holding a mermaid doll. 930042 20060919 screen031.jpg|Jennifer, Diana and Hoffman. JenniferRoof.png|Jennifer on the airship's roof. AmandaReturningJoshua.png|Jennifer receiving Joshua the Bear from Amanda. GregoryDoor.png|Jennifer being grabbed by Gregory. GregoryGarden.png|Jennifer and Gregory M. Wilson. GregHouse.png|Jennifer in front of Gregory's House. Maplocation.png|Jennifer behind the shed. GoodNightJoshua.png|Gregory saying good night to Jennifer. Pact.png|Wendy and Jennifer. DianaChair.png|Diana on the chair staring at Jennifer. 930042 20060919 screen008.jpg|Diana telling Jennifer she can have her own red crayon. Jennifer_altar.png|Jennifer hears the Imps. Impfest.png|Jennifer surrounded by Imps. JenniferGasp.png|Jennifer gasping at the Imps. JenImps2.gif|Jennifer surrounded by Imps. TooManyImps.gif|Jennifer surrounded by Imps. JenImp.gif|Jennifer being bound by Imps. Jennifer_tied.png|Jennifer tied to a pole with rope. Cray1.gif|Jennifer's dress with crayon markings. CrayonMouth.png|Jennifer's mouth stuffed with crayons. Crayons.gif|Jennifer's mouth stuffed with crayons. Sunset.png|Jennifer held hostage against her will again. Hoffman Room.png|Jennifer and Brown in Hoffman's room. JenniferNote.png|An exhausted Jennifer. YourFriendIsInTheBag.png|"Your friend is in the bag. It's too late now." AmandaPoint.png|Jennifer and Amanda. YoungJennifer.png|Young Jennifer orders Wendy to return her friend. Revenge1.gif|Jennifer giving Wendy a well-deserved slap for killing Brown. Revenge2.gif|Jennifer punching Wendy for killing Brown. Jennifercrying.png|"I'll never forgive you! Not ever!" YoungJennifer2.jpg|Jennifer confronting the other Aristocrats. JenJen.gif|"And I hate myself the very most for playing YOUR stupid games!" JenniferAristocrats.png|Jennifer standing up to the Aristocrats. JenniferSnooze.png|Jennifer sleeping on the floor. JenniferLight.png|Jennifer setting eyes on Stray Dog. JenniferRain.png|Jennifer shocked by Gregory's suicide. WendyKissingJennifer.gif|Wendy kissing Jennifer. JenniferKissingWendy.gif|Jennifer kissing Wendy. Puppy.png|Jennifer holding puppy Brown. JenniferDoor.png|Jennifer locking Brown in her memories. Gameplay screenshots BadChiropractor.gif|Jennifer hugged to death by an Imp. Toilet Imp.png|Jennifer surprised by a Horrible Imp. JenniferEavesdrop.png|Jennifer eavesdropping. LeRun.png|Jennifer, Diana and Meg. Sector8.png|Jennifer, Nicholas and Brown in the Sector 8 Cargo Bay. Chest.png|Jennifer opening Amanda's box. SecretRoomOpen.png|Jennifer and Brown enter the Secret Room. Shower.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Shower. Room26.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Room 26. GuestSector.png|Jennifer and Brown in the First Class Guest Sector. CentralStairwayA.png|Jennifer in the Central Stairway A. Sector13Lift.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 13 Lift. Sector14Storage.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 14 Storage. Lab.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 15 Meg's Lab. Sector7CargoBay.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 7 Cargo Bay. Droppings.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Filth Room. Room9.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Room 9. BackupPartsRoom.png|Jennifer in the Backup Parts Room. OliviaBlackboard.jpg|Jennifer and Olivia in front of the Blackboard. Airshiproof.png|Jennifer on the roof of the airship. Impgrab.png|Jennifer is grabbed by one of the Imps. Brownimps.png|Brown distracts the Imps for Jennifer. GregoryWait.png|Jennifer, Brown and Gregory M. Wilson. Cell.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Cell of Repentance. CellOfRemorse.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Cell of Remorse. Ticket.png|Little Jennifer in the Cell of Remorse (in her memories). Costumes Tennis Instructor.png|Jennifer (Tennis Instructor Costume) and Brown (Normal). Ragdoll.png|Jennifer (Rag Doll Costume) and Brown (Stuffed Toy Costume). Octopus.png|Jennifer (Octopus Costume) and Brown (Crab Costume). Nurse Outfit.png|Jennifer (Nurse Costume) and Brown (Normal). Gothic Lolita.png|Jennifer (Gothic Lolita Costume) and Brown (Gothic Costume). Brown As Chair.png|Jennifer (Normal Costume) and Brown (Chair Costume). CentralStairwayC.png|Jennifer in the Central Stairway C. BirdImps.png|Jennifer defending herself. JenniferRustySword.png|Jennifer and Brown in the First Class Guest Sector. Engine3.png|Jennifer in the Engine 3. SecretRoom.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Secret Room. LowerVerticalTail.png|Jennifer in the Lower Vertical Tail. Shoo.png|Susan and Olivia keeping Jennifer out. MiddleClassLuggage.png|Jennifer in the Middle Class Luggage. Sector10CrewCabin.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 10 Crew Cabin. TortureStick.png|Jennifer holding the Torture Stick. JenniferWrench.png|Jennifer (holding the Master Wrench) and Brown. KnifeLocation.png|Jennifer holding the Paring Knife. ForkLocation.png|Jennifer holding the Dessert Fork. Backyard.png|Jennifer behind Gregory's home. Category:Gallery